Calling Dr Freud
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Isabella Swan straight laced daughter of Forks Police chief, Edward Cullen her brother's best friend and Seattle's chief of police. one 21st birthday leads to a kiss so I guess its time to call Dr. Freud or so Bella says because this can only lead to trouble.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight

"No, no, no." I shook my head at my bouncing friend.

"Come on Bella you have to I mean it's your twenty first birthday you have to at least get smashed on your 21st birthday."

"No I don't." I said staring her down.

"Yes you really, really do." She argued.

"And why exactly do I need to get smashed?" I raised my eyebrow in question. Sometimes I think the freshman roommate selector was malfunctioning the day they paired me with Alice Brandon.

"It's just something you have to do don't question it." Alice scowled. "You never do anything fun if it isn't a book you're not interested in it." She stared me down her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes I'm boring I already knew that." It stung but I knew it was the truth I was a wall flower through and through and would rather be on by myself then in a giant group of people.

"Well not tonight not get off your ass and lets find you something to wear we're going clubbing." She pulled me off the bed and over to the closet that housed both of our clothes.

"We have class in the morning you do remember that don't you?"

She snorted "Yeah like hell we're going." I looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "Oh don't give me that look Isabella Marie Swan, you've never skipped class since I've known you one day isn't going to kill you."

"Oh yeah and how do you know I don't have an important test tomorrow." I countered.

"Do you." She looked at me her gaze would be able to see through any bullshit and I knew it.

"No." I admitted in defeat flopping back against her bed.

"Good then you'll wear this, and this." She tossed some clothes on top of me. Sitting up I examined them and my jaw dropped. The skirt looked like it would barely cover my ass and the shirt was cut so low I wasn't even sure it could be considered a shirt.

"What the Hell Alice you said we were going to the club not hooking on the corner."

"Oh get your panties out of a bunch." Alice started to rifle through the closet again and pulled at a slightly higher cut shirt and a skirt that covered a little more skin though not much. "There and I'm not picking anything else." She hung the other clothes back up as she threw the new outfit on the bed.

"Thanks for the consideration." I rolled my eyes. Just then my phone started to blare Opps I did it again. "What the." I looked down at the phone. "Jasper Charles Swan did you mess with my ring tones again."

"Such a nice greeting." I could just see that smirk through the phone.

"Sometimes I think your seven and not 27."

"Speaking of ages what is my darling little sister doing for her birthday."

"Like I tell you."

"We're going clubbing and I'm getting her smashed. Alice yelled

"Clubbing." Jasper laughed.

"Yes. And don't you say one word."

"Oh I'm so scared."

"You should be I still remember that sex tape you made in college and if you don't play nice I may just have to tell mom and dad."

"You have no proof."

"Oh that's what you think."

"You're evil."

"Teach you not to mess with baby sister won't it." Before he could answer Alice had snatched the phone out of my hands.

"Hello Jasper, so We're going to Lockes tonight meet us there."

"Hey I never said he could come," I protested.

"To bad so sad." Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

"How are we even going to get into Lockes?"

"I know the bouncer."

"Of course you do." I sighed I think Alice knows everyone in Seattle.

"Hey I'm still here." I could hear Jasper over my phone.

"Opps Sorry Jasper so are you coming? Great see you there."

"Great so my older brother is coming how fun."

"Well not until later and he is the more fun of the two of you."

"So." Alice just shook her head.

"Shower." She poked me causing me to jump.

"Fine." I grumbled grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom. After showering and coming out of the bathroom Alice pushed me down into a chair and proceeded to play Bella Barbie with me until I was sure there wasn't another part of my body that could be teased or tamed.

"There done." I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't actually belive it was me. "I did well if I do say so myself." She smirked. "Now grab your coat we're out." I looked over at the clock which read nine PM. She pulled me out into the cold nipping air and hailed a cab, once inside she told the cabbie where to go. My mouth dropped when we got to the club. The line looked like it was going to wrap around the club.

"There is no way on this green earth we are getting in there."

"Oh yeah watch." She pulled me through the mass of people to much protest until we stood in front of a big burly dude holding a clip board. I couldn't help but stare. "Hey Ali what's up Pix."

"He's your friend." I asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Alice said looking at me strangely as the bouncers glance moved over me.

"Isabella Swan what are you wearing do I need to call your daddy." The bouncer joked.

"Oh god let the ground swallow me now." I pleaded as I heard a few snickers behind me.

"Wait you two know each other." I could see the confusion on Alice's face.

"Long story." I groaned. "Can we go in I asked looking up at him.

"Hmm I'm not sure if I should let you but seeing as it is your twenty first birthday I'll let you in." He winked and slipped an over twenty one bracelet on my wrist. "Happy Birthday baby Bells." He kissed my cheek as he ushered me and Alice into the club. We were lucky to find an empty booth and as we slide in and slide out of our coats Alice looked at me expectantly.

"Well."

I smirked. "Well why don't you tell me how you know him first."

She huffed, His fiancée Rose is one of the models in my design class I met him through her, so how do you know him?"

"I grew up with him." I said as a waitress came by and took our drink orders.

"Grew up with him I'm confused."

"Yes grew up with him as we were neighbors I mean sure I wasn't really friends with Then that was more Jasper's thing because I was so much younger. "

"Wait them?"

"Yes Emmett and his brother Edward, Edward was in the same Grade as Jasper and Emmett was two years older. Both boys moved to Seattle for college and never came back. Their parents still live in Forks though."

"Interesting so what about this Edward? I'm sure I've heard Jasper mention him."

"You probably have." I rolled my eyes. Alice was always trying to talk to my brother she was certain she was going to marry him I found it disturbing plus my brother didn't do girlfriends he did flings and one night stands. Alice wasn't going to give up through, no that was one determined pixie.

"So What does he do?"

"He's the chief of police in Seattle."

"Really he can't be that old." Alice said in surprise.

"He's twenty seven I told you he's the same age as Jasper and no he's the youngest ever known but he worked hard to get where he was not that didn't piss some people of course."

"You sound close to him how is it that in the last three years I haven't heard a sound about this man." Alice looked at me as if trying to figure out a puzzle piece.

"I usually only seem on holiday in Forks." I shrugged. "Like I said he's Jasper's friend not mine." The waitress came back with our drinks and I took a sip scrunching up my nose. Alice laughed

"You need something where you can't taste alcohol." She flagged down the waitress and order something I'd never heard of before when it came I took a cautious sip and was surprised by how good it tasted. "So tell me more about this Edward." She prodded.

"Why going to change your allegiance from my brother to Edward?" I teased.

"No way." Alice shook her head. "I'm just curious. Plus your brother is fuck hot."

"Ew Alice I did not need to hear that." I ordered another drink to get the image out of my mind sitting the glass down and shaking my head I thought of what to say.

"He's nice, Charlie loves him of course I think more than Jasper sometimes." I chuckle at our family joke.

"Wait did Charlie want Jasper to go into the police force."

"Oh not really, Charles happy with Jasper as a lawyer and my mother certainly sleeps better at night not having to worry about a husband and a son out on the streets. It's just a joke in the family Charlie likes to tease Carlisle that his son fallowed in the policeman's footsteps instead of the doctors. Carlisle swears the first grandson will be a Doctor."

"And you and Edward anything ever happen there?" I snorted as I took another gulp of my drink.

"No me and Edward never hooked up. Though I'm sure my daddy would love that one and Emmett would never let me live it down."

"Why not if he looks anything like Emmett he must be hot."

"He's not bad to look at." I blush.

"Isabella Swan you're blushing I feel he's better then ok to look at Alice laughed.

"Fine he's hot." I rolled my eyes.

"So…." Alice trailed off.

"Alice if I ever try and go after Edward please call Dr. Freud because that has to be an Electra complex or something."

"Yeah right you're just scared of trying something new."

"Oh maybe that to." I smirked. I was starting to feel the effect of the alcohol running through my blood stream.

"Let's Dance." Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. It must have been the liquid courage because as the music pumped through me I found myself letting loose and letting the wild me out the part of me I keep closely locked up.

The song ended and I pushed my sweaty hair out of my face before Alice and I headed back to the table and ordered another round of drinks. "Ok Who are you and what have you done with Bella." Alice asked.

"This is me just the me I don't let out very often."

"Well hell girl let her party."

"Last time I did that I was called a whore." I snorted downing the rest of my drink and ordering another.

"You're a virgin." Alice said looking confused.

"Yeah that doesn't stop asshole guys from calling you names." I ordered another drink as a good song came on and I got a mischievous look in my eyes. "You want me to let my hair down and let her out."

"Hell yeah." Alice shouted.

"Fine." I smirked. I called the waitress over and handed her our empty glasses and then I did something I'd normally never do in a million years. I climbed on top of the table and pulled Alice with me.

"Holy hell." She laughed flinging her head back and laughing. We started grinding to the beat of the music not caring that half the club had stopped dancing and were now staring at us. I was so absorbed in the feel of the music that I didn't notice anything until I felt two strong arms come around me and pull me off the table. I screeched until I locked my eyes with the green ones of Edward Cullen.

"Oh Edward." I giggled. I glanced over and saw Alice laughing at something Jasper said.

"Isabella how drunk are you." He said he looked so damn adorable his green eyes looking worried yet teasing all in one.

Enough to do this." I laughed not thinking as I leaned in and kissed him I felt his soft lips give under mine. I couldn't feel anything but the feel of Edward the taste of Edward. He pulled back and tried to sit me down on my unsteady feet.

"Not a good idea Bella my dear." He pushed the hair behind my ear as he whispered. "I'd love to continue this but not like this not here." I swallowed and my legs were shaky.

"Lets get them out of here." Edward suggested to Jasper as the boys lead us outside.

"So I heard you gave quite a show little Bells." Emmett smirked.

"shut it." I slurred.

"You got them?" He asked.

"Yeah." Edward nodded.

As he lead us to his car and put me and Alice in the back seat. As I buckled my seatbelt Alice leaned over and said we better call Dr. Freud and then she started to laugh hysterically. I wanted to hit her and then I wanted to melt into the seat hopefully I wouldn't remember this in the morning.

A/N Ok so what do you think. It will go Bella's POV then Edwards POV I'm anticipating a long story so please review. Reviews are love so show me the love.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight

I threw my keys on the counter and made my way to the bathroom peeling my uniform off as I went. It had been a long day, sometimes I hated being the chief especially of such a big department. Plus a lot of the Rookies didn't like to respect me because I was so young. Not that they didn't learn to respect me fast.

I let the hot water pound over my sore muscles. I'm just drying off when I hear a knock on the apartment door. "I Second." I call out as I rifle through my doors pulling on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. Opening the door I was surprised to see Jasper.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Oh I just through I'd come by and see if you wanted to go out tonight."

"Jasper you do remember we're not actually in college anymore right?" I sat on the couch as he grabbed a beer out of my fridge.

"Hilarious." He popped the top and taking a pull off the bottle sat down. "Seriously through its Bella's birthday and Alice says she has to get smashed she's taking her to Lockes."

"Oh Crap." I shook my head chuckling. "A drunk Bella can't be good."

"Tell me about it." Jasper shook his head as he put the bottle down on the table.

"Hey us a Coaster." I hit him with the coaster that has been sitting right on the table.

"Learn to live." He smirked taking the coaster and sliding it under his bottle. "So anyway you want to go Alice invited us much to the displeasure of Bella."

"Yeah sure," I shrug, "So what's going on with you and Miss Ali."

"Nothing she's not my type."

"Of course she's not because you can't just fuck her and dump her like your usual girls." I said looking over at her.

"I get enough of it from my father I don't need it from you to," He snorted.

"You know I really though you would have grown out of this." I shook my head. "I think Emmett's on duty tonight I'll give him a call and then we can head out." Jasper nodded as I left him in my living room he may be my best friend but he could be an ass some times. I went to my closet and pulled out clubbing clothes or what I suppose can be clubbing clothes I haven't actually been clubbing forever. After I changed into a darker wash jean and a button up shirt I gave Em a call.

"Hey Bro."

"Hey so I heard Alice and Bella were supposed to be at Lockes tonight have you seen them?"

"Yeah they came through about half an hour ago, no one warned Alice did they?"

"I'd say no." I chuckled. "Well me and Jasper are on our way down there."

"Alright I'll see you when you get here." The call was disconnected and after shoving my phone in my pocket I went back into the living room.

"Ready."

"Yeah." Jasper stood up and threw his bottle in the recycling."

"I'll drive." I grabbed my keys it wasn't like I was going to get drunk and there was no way I was going to be able to get a cab with Bella if she'd really went loose. We pulled up outside of Lockes and made our way to the front of the line. "Hey." I nodded as Emmett let us through.

"Why's it so quite?" Jasper asked as we stepped through the door.

"That's why?" I didn't know if I should laugh or not.

"Holy shit." Jasper's mouth had dropped as we watched Bella and Alice dancing on the table top.

"Let's get them before she does something really stupid." We waded through the crowd and split up going around the table I grabbed Bella as Jasper grabbed Alice.

"Aw Man." I heard from behind me.

"Shut up." I growled at the man behind me. Bella's eyes connected with mine.

"Oh Edward." She giggled. She looked so cute I had to shake my head.

"Isabella how drunk are you."

"Enough to do this." She laughed before I knew what was happening she was kissing me and it felt amazing and magical but hell she was drunk and there was no way in hell I was going to play that game. I pulled away looking down at her I sat her on her feet. I looked over at Jasper who was trying to steady Alice.

"Not a good idea Bella my dear." I pushed the hair behind her ear. But oh how I wish it was a good idea. "I'd love to continue this but not like this not here." I whispered in her ear, oh if she really knew how much I'd wanted to kiss those lips for years she'd been the only one I'd wanted.

"Lets get them out of here." I said turning to Jasper who was holding on to Alice. He nodded as we guided the girls outside and Past Emmett.

"So I heard you gave quite a show little Bells." Emmett smirked.

"shut it." She slurred. I could see the laughter dancing in his eyes.

"You got them?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. I lead them to my car and with Jasper's help I put them into the back seat of my car.

"I think they should crash at my place I can put them in the guest room."

"Good idea." Jasper nodded we both looked back as we saw Alice whisper something to Bella that caused her to blush if only I knew what was being said in that back seat.

In the five minuets that it took to get back to my apartment the two girls had passed out. "You take Alice I've got Bella."

"I'm sure you do," Jasper snorted. "Don't think I didn't see that kiss she laid on you."

"Shut up." I growled glaring at him as I opened the door and gathered Bella in my arms and he walked around the car to grab Alice. As soon as I had Bella in my arms she snuggled closer to me her hands fisting in my shirt. I groaned and gritted my teeth as I felt my dick twitch.

"Not now." I hissed to myself. I'm positive Jasper heard because I heard him chuckle as he walked past me and up to my door his own bundle in his arms. Making sure I had a firm grip on Bella I walked up the steps and tried to pull my keys out of my pocket.

"Fuck." I muttered as they slipped from my hands. "Can you grab those?"

Jasper fake sighed as he picked up the keys and slide them into the lock throwing the door open. I kicked the door closed with my foot as Jasper put the keys down on the table. Walking to the spare room I flicked the light on and Jasper proceeded to lay Alice down, slipping her shoes off and tossing them to the ground. He slipped out of the room as I laid Bella down and slipped her shoes off dropping them next to Alice's on the carpet. I turned to leave but just as I was about to flip the light off I heard Bella's voice.

"Edward Kiss me," I whipped around to see her still knocked out snuggled up to the pillow. I chuckled having forgotten about how Bella was a sleep talker. I flipped the light off and walked into my living room to find Jasper laying across my couch. I flopped down on my chair and covered my eyes.

"Well that wasn't how I thought tonight would go."

"Oh we both knew it would turn out like that. Or are you forgetting Bella's graduation Party."

"Oh God don't remind me," I groaned.

"She got drunk she tried to give you lap dance and then she threw up on your shoes." Jasper chuckled darkly.

"Emmett found it hilarious and kept chanting arrest them arrest them until Rose hit him upside the head."

"Yeah that would have been interesting to explain to the chief pulling a drunk Bella into the precinct." Jasper snorted.

"That's why they had it at your house." I snorted

"Didn't Angela ask if you could put on your uniform and do a strip tease?" Jasper laughed.

"Oh god don't remind me." I shook my head and got up to grab a beer tossing one to Jasper after tonight I really needed it. "I actually don't think Bella remembers anything about that night."

"No I think you're right and of course you threatened to arrest anyone that breathed a word and for a scrawny guy you're scary." I threw a pillow at his head. "Though why is it that every time my sister gets drunk she tries to jump your bones." Jasper scowled.

"I don't know." I took a sip of my beer.

"She likes you, you know." Jasper looked at me seriously."

'Oh yeah so why is it she only tries to kiss me when I'm drunk."

"She's scared."

"Scared of what."

"You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?" I was truly confused.

"We were twenty one so Bella was about fifteen you were in the academy and my dad got shot remember that fight up at the rez?" I nodded the memory coming back to me.

"Yeah so."

"You really don't remember what Bella said when we got to the hospital do you?"

"No" I shook my head.

"We showed up at that hospital and she was sitting there holding dad's hand leaning against my mother's shoulder tears pouring down her face and she said I'll never marry a cop, I'll never have to go to bed every night worrying if he'll come home to me.

All the air seemed to be sucked out of my lungs as the memory of her tear stained face came rushing back to me. "I'd forgotten all about that."

"You know that's why I didn't follow in my dad's footsteps." Jasper shook his head. "I remember the worry etched across my mother's face every time my father went to work and I never wanted to put anyone through that, just think dad only worked in tiny Forks you work in Seattle Bella would never be able to handle that."

"Fuck." I mumbled taking another drink of my beer. "I love my job you know I do and I actually think your sister is stronger then you give her credit for."

"Maybe she is." Jasper shrugged. "But if you're not willing to work through her issue's with this don't even try." He advised.

"I hear you I sigh."

"Good, I'm just going to crash on your couch."

"That's right just invite yourself." I chuckled.

"I will thank you." I shook my head and got up to get ready for bed. As I lay in the dark I thought about what Jasper had said, I fought my head and my heart but one thing I was sure of one thing I had no doubt about was that Isabella Swan was worth the fight, worth the time, and maybe ultimately worth the heartbreak.

A/N thank you to everyone that reviewed. Reviews= Inspiration= faster updates so please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight

I rolled over and groaned, my head was pounding. I started to sit up but realized that this wasn't a good idea. I laid back down on the bed groaning. "I won't throw up, I won't throw up." I muttered to myself.

"Bella stop talking to yourself." Alice groaned. I moved my head and glanced over at Alice her spiky black hair sticking up every which way.

"Alice where the hell are we?" I asked looking around the beige walls.

"I don't know stop yelling." Alice pulled the pillow over her head.

"I'm not yelling but what the hell you don't' know where we are, what if we're in the house of some type of rapist or something!" I was panicking now as I sat up and looked around.

Alice pulled the pillow off her face and sat up next to me, "God we're just in Edward's room calm down."

"Edward's room." I looked around, I was so confused. "What the hell happened last night, and how do you know its Edwards room you've never even met Edward."

"I don't remember much but I do remember Jasper and Edward or who I'm guessing is Edward dragging us out of the club last night, but now I'm going back to sleep." Alice yawned and laid down swathing herself in the comforter.

"You're so helpful." I whacked her with my pillow before trying to get out of the bed, though that didn't really work that well as I was very unsteady and fell on my ass as soon as I tried to stand up landing on the carpeted floor.

"Told you, you should have went back to sleep." Alice said not even opening her eyes. I stuck my tongue out not even caring that she couldn't see me. "And don't think I don't know you stuck your tongue out at me."

I scowled and tried to get up off the floor. Using my hand as leverage I pushed up against the floor I made it half way up before I fell on my ass once again.

"What's going on in here?" I looked up to see Jasper looking into the room.

"Well stop standing there and help me up." I held out my hand and waited for him to come in and help me up.

"I don't think so, I think you look cute hung-over and on the floor." He chuckled I gave him the evil eye "Jasper Leroy Swan you will help me off this floor."

"Oh yeah and what will you do if I don't." He taunted.

"Right now nothing because I'm to freaking hung-over but I'd watch out once I'm better. You really better watch your back."

"ohh so scared." He cowered in fake fear causing me to scowl more. I flopped back against the carpet and pulled my arm over my eyes.

"If you're not going to help me up at least close the curtains."

"Shut up." Alice moaned from the bed.

I heard footsteps coming towards me and a hand pulled my arm away from my face. "Come on you big baby." Jasper pulled me up and steadied me. "Let's get some coffee in you." He started to lead me out of the room.

"Curtains." Alice called behind us.

"I'll be back after I settle little miss table dancer in." He started to lead me into the kitchen.

"Wait little miss what?" I sputtered "What happened last night?"

"What usually happens when you get drunk?" Jasper laughed and I groaned.

"Oh god." Jasper sat me on a stool at the counter. I let my head fall against the cool counter.

"Here drink this. I have to go and shut the curtains for Alice." He slide a mug of coffee under my nose.

I peeked up at him smelling the rich aroma of coffee, I sat up taking a tentative sip, at first I thought my stomach was going to revolt and I was going to heave it back up but after a few seconds it settled. I took a few deep breaths through my nose willing myself not to throw up.

"That little pixie is more demanding than even you are. I never thought I'd see the day." Jasper grumbled as he poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter.

"Yeah why do you think we're friends" I smirked at my brother?

"To torture me."

"Oh yes you've found our master plan." I shook my head there as such a large gap in our ages that many people didn't understand how close we were but when you have a father in a job with so many risks your family learns to stick together.

"I always knew it." Jasper smirked. "How about some toast?"

I took stock of how I was feeling and nodded. "Yeah I think I can keep it down." Sliding a few slices in the toaster Jasper sat down next to me. "So what are you even doing here, no wait a better question is what am I doing here?" I asked the question that had been plaguing me since Alice said we were at Edward's.

"You really don't remember do you?" Jasper snorted.

"No I really don't. The last thing I remember is talking to Alice about how I knew Emmett."

"Wow it seems you've lost a lot of the night."

"Ugg don't remind me." I groaned.

"Well anyway you ended up getting smashed and deciding dancing on the table with Alice was a good idea, the whole place was silent the guys just couldn't get enough of you two that was for sure, Personally I don't see the appeal." Jasper scrunched up his nose.

"Uh huh." I raised my eyebrow and gave him my patented don't try and bull shit me look, "Don't even dare tell me you didn't pause when you saw Alice up on the table."

"So anyway Edward grabs you and I grab Alice and then you decide kissing Edward would be a good idea." Jasper rubbed his hands together gleefully he couldn't wait for his sister's reaction to that.

"I didn't tell me you're lying." I jumped up out of my chair, This couldn't be true I couldn't have kissed Edward I would certainly remember something like that, wouldn't I.

"I would but I can't you kissed him," Jasper got up and pulled the toast out and put it on a plate sliding it to me and grabbing the butter. "If Edward wasn't such a gentleman you would have ended up getting laid last night, not that I ever want to know about it I'm just saying."

"I'm going to be sick I'm pretty sure I just lost my appetite." I stared down at the toast my stomach turning but this time it wasn't because to the hang over no this time it was because of my own stupidity. "Just kill me now." I groaned.

"I would but mom and dad would frown upon that."

"You guys are too loud I hate you both." Alice huffed sitting beside me and stealing my toast shoving it into her mouth.

"Hey that was mine." I protested.

"Yeah well after you found out you kissed Edward you're not going to eat it." Alice countered stilling the other piece.

"Fair point." I grumbled, "so anyway where is Edward?"

"Work you missed class by the way don't worry I hacked your email account and sent emails to your profs I told them you had the flu. Close enough to the truth."

"I don't know whether to be thankful you contacted my teachers or fearful that you know how to hack into my account. "

"Bella your password is I heart Edward Cullen." Alice said.

"It is not," I screeched.

"Oh that's right that was last semester." Alice teased.

"I hate you both." I scowled.

"You don't, you love us and you know it."

"Sometimes I don't know why."

"Because we're awesome." Alice said between a bite of toast.

"Ok Ew that's gross." I backed away from her.

Alice opened her mouth showing off the chewed up food. I screeched and ran around the room. Alice laughed as Jasper hi fived her.

"Amazing."

"I once again say I hate you both, and you why aren't you at work."

"Well someone had to watch you two lushes and my schedule is more flex able then Edward's. Just then the buzzer went off. "Hello." Jasper said.

"Hey it's me man let me up."

Jasper shook his head and buzzed Emmett up unlocking the door he sat down beside Alice I wasn't going anywhere near then and was sitting on the counter by the sink.

"Hey." Emmett stopped and stared a few greasy bags in his hands.

"Why is baby bells sitting on the counter?"

"Because my so called friend and brother are Evil minions, what's in the bag?"

"This my dear why this is amazing, yummy greasy taco's the best hangover food ever." He pulled one out and waved it under my nose.

"Oh crap I'm going to throw up." I held my hand over my mouth as I got ready to jump down, I swallowed. "No, no I'm ok." I took a deep breath and taking the taco from Emmett quickly unwrapped it taking a giant bite. I moaned. "This is delicious."

"yes Bella it is a good Taco but don't have an orgasm in Edward's apartment now at least not well he's not here, he'd kick himself if he missed that." He winked.

"Ew that's my sister you're talking about." Jasper threw a wadded up napkin at him. I was blushing well trying to swallow the food in my mouth.

"So you sister is hot no getting around that." Emmett shrugged handing Alice and Jasper each a taco. Before taking one for himself.

"I'm telling Rosalie you called Bella hot." Alice said gleefully.

"Go right ahead didn't you ever know Bella was Rose's hot lesbian fantasy." Emmett laughed at Alice's slack jawed expression.

"Wow Bella you're a lot dirtier then you let on." She smirked saucily.

"That is my sister please chose another topic." Jasper pleaded. "Dude I'm not Hung over he said looking at the taco in his hand.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't realize that being hung over was the only time you could enjoy a taco, my fault leave the tacos for the commoners king Jasper. Emmett went to grab it. "No I'll eat it." Jasper pulled it out of Emmett's grasp.

"That's what I thought." Emmett said. "So you two I heard you gave quite a show in my club last night."

"Wait your club?" Alice said.

"You didn't know that?" I asked looking over at her.

"No." She shook her head. "Rose never mentioned that you owned it.

"Well not many people actually know that." Emmett shrugged. "Most times I just play the part of the bouncer but I always keep an eye out."

"Awesome does that mean we get in for free now."

"I guess I'm sure with you in the club the guys will come flocking. Edward may have to but a few ununiformed officers around though they'll probably be too busy staring at you two to do their jobs." Emmett teased. "I mean I heard that table dancing was hot."

"Ugg don't remind me I'm never going to live that down am I."

"I'm afraid not Baby Bells but I'm sure Edward wouldn't say no to a repeat performance when you're sober that is."

I scowled and threw my taco wrapper at him, "I don't date cops and Edward doesn't like me like that."

"Oh I'm sure you can make one exception." Emmett smirked and I wanted to smack that look right off his face. Sure I had a crush on Edward but I would never in a million years date a cop and certainly not the chief of police in Seattle.

"I won't, Never." My voice became deadly serious and Emmett backed away from me.

"Ok so you won't,' he held up his hands in surrender.

"As long as we agree." I took another bite of my taco."

I was all for fun and games but when it came to that one subject I was serious I would never date a cop. It was bad enough I laid awake at night worrying about my father I wouldn't do the same for a boyfriend or husband I couldn't survive it.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please send your reviews in. let's try and get at least 20 reviews for this chapter that would bring my total review count up to 54 and I'd love you if we get even higher than that I'd love you even more.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own twilight

"No Crowley I don't want to hear it." I looked up at my officer. "This is the third time this week you've been late, and not just a few minutes late but over an hour late, none of your paperwork is done and don't pretend that you're not having Newton doing it for you every night. What do you have to say for yourself?" I stared him down waiting for his response knowing that it would be a crock of bull whatever it was.

"I woke up late you know how it is Cullen." I clenched my teeth.

"That isn't an excuse Crowley and this is your first warning you don't want to get to three believe me start showing your serious about being an officer or find another job."

You think you're so great youngest chief and everything but you're no better than I am." Crowley sneered.

Keep your temper in check. I reminded myself. "I take my job seriously and I suggest you do the same, now get to your desk and do this paperwork." I handed him a huge stack and watch him glare his way out of my office.

I returned my attention to my own paperwork. As I filled out the paperwork my mind wondered back to Bella, the girl I'd grown up but had never thought of as anything more than my best friend's baby sister. Her parents were like second parents to me. I looked up at the clock on my laptop noticing it was going on lunch time I sat my pen down and stood up to stretch the kinks out of my back. I'd go and grab a sandwich from around the corner at the little family run deli.

As I walked over the uneven sidewalk I dug my cellphone out of my pocket and scrolled through my contacts. Should I call Bella, Jasper, Emmett. I stared at the scrolling screen before deciding Jasper was my best bet.

"Hey man how's work?" Jasper's overtly chipper voice filled my ears. Maybe this wasn't a great idea after all.

"Ugg don't get me started."

"One of those days huh, so what are you calling me for?"

"Oh I just wanted to hear your lovely voice don't you know."

"Thought so," he laughed.

"No I just wanted to make sure Bella and Alice were ok."

"Yeah they're fine. I left them with Emmett at your place."

"Emmett, what was Emmett doing there?"

"Bringing hangover food."

"Oh good old Emmett."

"yup."

"Anyway I'm at the Deli now so I'll talk to you later."

"Just be careful with her Ed, she was jumpy this morning."

"Noted Jazz." I said before disconnecting the call and slipping the phone back into my pocket. I walked through the doors. Getting in line I smiled at the matronly women behind the counter. "Hi Heidi."

"Hi Edward busy day at the precinct to day?"

"Not too bad, I think I'll take a turkey on rye with lettuce tomato and mustard please."

"Coming right up." She placed the order and I stepped into the pickup line thinking of what Jasper had said to me about Bella. She was worth it there was no doubt about that but what could I do to convince her that I was worth it. Worth all the sleepless nights and worry filled days.

"Cullen." Smiled at the young girl who handed me my sandwich.

"Thanks Bree." I said reading her plastic name tag.

"Anytime" she batted her teenage eyelashes at me and it took everything in me not to laugh as I just smiled lightly and moved out of the way to allow the next patron to pick up their lunch. I sat down at the back of the shop and watched people mill past the window.

My mind wondered to the summer nights when both the Swan and Cullen family would get together for family barbeques, I tried to conjure up pictures of a young Bella but at that moment I realized that I really hadn't paid that much attention to Bella she was six and a half years younger than me and as a kid that seems like a life time. I finished my lunch and after tossing the paper in the trash walked my way back towards the station.

"Where's Crowley?" I glared at his empty desk.

"Bathroom I think." Newton shrugged.

I started to ask how long he'd been gone when I noticed Crowley coming towards us. I gave him a look before heading towards my office. The morning was quite for the most part and I was able to leave by five. I walked into my house to see a very confusing site. Bella was jumping up and down on my couch Alice was sprawled out on the chair eating cheese whizz from the can and Emmett was sitting in the opposite chair flipping through the channels.

"What's going on?"

"Here Edward have some of these?" Bella jumped off the couch her feet hitting the floor she tried to shove a brownie in my face.

I gently took the confection from her, "these aren't "special" brownies are they?" I asked I mean that would explain the odd behavior I was witnessing.

"No, god do you think I'm that stupid to bring pot into the house of the Chief of police's apartment?" Bella stood their hands on hips glaring at me foot tapping it wouldn't have been so funny except she was giggling.

"I'm not sure, are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine." She waved away my concern. "No these Brownies are just amazing Emmett put MM's in them."

I turned to my brother "MM's is that all that is in there?"

"Sure we'll go with that." Emmett smirked.

"Emmett Carlisle Cullen I really don't want to have to arrest you." I glared at my older brother.

"Oh calm down tight ass and have a brownie."

"The death of me you'll all be the death of me." I glared at him as I tossed the offending brownie in the trash. "Are there anymore?"

"The brownie the poor delicious Brownie." Bella was pouting.

"I wouldn't give them to you even if there were." Alice said licking the tip of the can.

"Yes thanks Alice and you can keep that can by the way, now the other brownies."

"Over there?" Bella pointed to a single brownie on a plate sitting on the counter.

"How many were there before that?"

"Originally about a dozen." Bella said licking chocolate off her finger it took ever thing in me not to watch her pert little tongue and focus on the drug laced Brownies.

"Do you have class tomorrow?" I asked the girls as I tossed the offending object in the trash.

"No, we missed class today though." Bella smiled.

"You are such a bad influence." I glared at Alice and Emmett.

"Whoa dad sorry." Alice rolled her eyes. Bella was bouncing on the couch her breast bouncing up and down and my eyes couldn't look away.

"Hey perv you're standing in front of the tv move." Emmett called out loudly forcing me to tear my eyes away from her delectable breast. I grabbed her up and grabbed her around the waist throwing her over my shoulder. "Remember what mom said about protection." Emmett called out behind us. I made sure I had a firm grasp on Bella before flipping Emmett off. I put Bella down on the bed.

"You should get some sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Great sleep anyway." I flipped the lights off and shut the door going back into the living room.

"ooh Daddy's made." Alice cackled.

"Oh sleep it off" I told her.

"You out and you're not welcome back until you can act like an adult."

"Aw man I'll never see you again." Emmett wined. I rolled my eyes as I shoved him out the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow no more brownies though"

"Whatever." He sighed before leaving. I sat on the couch and buried my head in my hands.

How do I always get myself into these situations I blame Emmett.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed next up we'll be back with Bella and we'll see how the brownies came about so anyway please review.


End file.
